Hitmonchan
/ |dexgalar=109 |evofrom=Tyrogue |gen=Generation I |species=Punching Pokémon |type=Fighting |imheight=4'07" |metheight=1.4 m |imweight=110.7 lbs. |metweight=50.2 kg |ability=Keen Eye Iron Fist |dw=Inner Focus |color=Brown |male=100 |egg1=Human-Like |body=12 |evo= }} Hitmonchan (Japanese: エビワラー Ebiwaraa) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. According to the Pokédex, he is nicknamed "The Punching Demon". Biology Physiology Hitmonchan's appearance is very similar to a human, when compared to other Pokémon. Its skin is a light brown color. He wears a purple, skirt-like attire and bright red boxing gloves. His feet are also a purple color, giving him the appearance that he is wearing shoes. His enlarged shoulders appear as large shoulder pads. The very top of his head is separated into five sections, and his face has visible eyes and a mouth but no nose. Natural abilities Hitmonchan can have one of two abilities, Keen Eye or Iron Fist. Keen Eye is an ability that will prevent any accuracy loss while Iron Fist is an ability that powers up any punch move by 20%. Hitmonchan utilize punching moves to the fullest, far more than any other Pokémon. His punches can be so quick that it is possible that they are not able to be seen. Hitmonchan can learn all three elemental punches which are strong against elemental Pokémon that are weak against them. Evolution Hitmonchan evolves from Tyrogue at level 20 only when his Attack stat is lower than his Defense stat. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VIII= |-| Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= This Pokémon learns no moves by Tutoring. Sprites Appearances Anime Hitmonchan first appeared in the anime episode The Punchy Pokémon, where he was entered into a fighting tournament under the ownership of a trainer named Anthony. *Anthony's Hitmonchan *Kim's Hitmonchan *Kyle's Hitmonchan *Bruno's Hitmonchan Trivia *Hitmonchan's shiny and regular color boxing gloves resemble the traditional boxing gloves colors. *Hitmonchan's name is a reference to [[wikipedia:Jackie Chan|Jackie Chan]]. **Hitmonchan's Japanese name is a reference to a boxer named Hiroyuki Ebihara. *Little Mac from the game "Punch-Out" weighs 107 lbs., the same number as Hitmonchan's Pokédex number. *According to Pokémon Red and Blue, he can fire punches invisible to the human eye. This would mean that Hitmonchan can throw a punch at 38146 mph. Origins Hitmonchan's English name is derived from the words "Hit", "Monster" and the last name of film star Jackie Chan, the same as how Hitmonlee is derived the same first two words and the last name of Bruce Lee. His Japanese name, Ebiwalar, is derived from the world champion boxer Hiroyuki Ebihara. Gallery 107Hitmonchan OS anime.png 107Hitmonchan OS anime 2.png 107Hitmonchan_AG_anime.png 107Hitmonchan_Dream.png 107Hitmonchan_Pokemon_Stadium.png 107Hitmonchan_Pokémon_PokéPark.png 107Hitmonchan Pokémon HOME.png Hitmonchan-GO.png Hitmonchan GO Shiny.png Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Exclusively Male Pokémon